Warm Water
by Oh Prairie Rose
Summary: Prompt: Sharon gives Brenda a ring and Brenda obsesses about what it MEANS.
1. I

**Disclaimer: **I still do not own _The Closer _and/or their characters.  
**AN:** This story was written for the _Month Of Love_, inspired by the prompt _Sharon gives Brenda a ring and Brenda obsesses about what it means_. It is set in _The Closer_ universe and the two of them are slowly but surely developing a steady friendship. It will lead to more,_ I promise_.

* * *

"Hurry, Sharon! It's on!" Brenda Leigh Johnson nearly bounces off the brunette's couch with excitement. As if on cue, Sharon comes walking out of her spacious kitchen, two large glasses of red wine balancing in her hands. Brenda eagerly reaches out for her glass, her brown eyes sparkling at Sharon, who seems somewhat reluctant to hand the bouncy bolt of blonde the liquid that could possibly ruin her beloved couch. Then again, the colour of the wine almost matches the maroon shade of her couch and somehow she could never really resist Brenda Leigh when the woman is beaming with that simple happiness. So, Sharon smiles affectionately towards the blonde and hands her the dark red poison.

Since Brenda was seated on the left side of the couch, Sharon lowers herself onto the right side, careful not to land into her friend's personal space. She needn't have worried though, for within seconds the blonde scoots closer to the middle, letting her hand rest gently on Sharon's denim-clad leg. The older woman throws her couch companion a subtle sideway glance, before smiling and focusing her attention on the television show that is about to occupy the next hour of their evening.

The two women watch the show in a comfortable silence that is only ever so briefly interrupted when Sharon praises the lead character's marvelous sense of fashion style or when Brenda compliments the vigour of her costar. After the show's done, Sharon catches Brenda looking at her with a smile curled on those generous lips. The brunette arches a perfect eyebrow, waiting for her friend to speak what's on her mind. Brenda crunches her nose a little before addressing the other woman in a slightly teasing manner. "Don't those two remind you of someone?"

Sharon narrows her eyes in consideration as she tries to catch the blonde's train of thought. Surely the dark-haired woman vaguely reminds her of detective Mendoza, but then again, that could very well be because of the way they both look in a tank top.. Her thoughts are interrupted when Brenda impatiently squeezes her knee; the blonde shakes her curls and takes another sip from her wine before glancing over at Sharon, who is staring back at her with green eyes full of anticipation.

"Well.. lemme see, one of'm is a brilliant, calculated woman.. always impeccably dressed and the other one is a smartass and a badass too, reckless.. and slightly less fashionable.." Brenda says the last words with a chuckle as she instinctively smoothes down her beige cardigan, a sweet little blush gracing her cheeks. Sharon purses her lips in response, a character trait which Brenda recognizes in the other woman as something she usually does when she is buried deep in her thoughts. "No wonder they keep you up there in the dusty corners of FID..," the blonde starts teasing until she notices Sharon putting the pieces together. "Us! They remind you.. of us." Sharon enunciates the last words in her distinct alto, which doesn't do justice to the warm feelings running through her body upon the realization. Brenda smiles back at her, stating matter-of-factly, "Well, except the fact that I'm the brunette and you're the blonde of course.."

Brenda hops off the couch with every intention of invading Sharon's kitchen for more wine, leaving the brunette surrounded by her own thoughts on her part of the couch. The younger woman turns around before diving into the kitchen, hesitantly balancing on one leg as she addresses Sharon. "And we're BFF's too, wouldn't you say, Sharon?" From the couch the older woman glares at her from above the rim of her glasses, a small smile twinkling at the corners of her mouth. Her unanticipated silence is rewarded with a pout from the blonde. "You don't think we're BFF's?" Brenda cocks her head a little to the side, looking every bit adorable and Sharon can't help but smile genuinely. "Yes Brenda Leigh, I guess that makes us BFF's too."

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

"Who says I'm stayin' over?" Two big chocolate brown eyes look up to meet a set of uncompromising green orbs. "The two empty wine bottles on my kitchen stand," Sharon answers without blinking as she puts her hands on her hips, trying to look every bit severe. Brenda only puts up a minor pout before letting herself get ushered off the couch by the other woman who claims she still has some kitchen cleaning to do before calling it a night.

Mumbling to herself that she doesn't understand how - even in a drunken haze - someone could be preoccupied with something as trivial as a crisp clean kitchen, the blonde shuffles through Sharon's apartment, briefly taking in the works of art that cover the walls. Brenda never really grasped the whole concept of art but she has to admit that it seems to suit Sharon. _Her sophisticated friend Sharon_. The blonde smiles to herself, feeling all fuzzy and content by just being in the other woman's surroundings.

Brenda stops in the middle of the hallway contemplating whether to go left into the master bedroom or right, into the guest bedroom. She wasn't sure whether Sharon would even want her to be there when she got down from her cleaning frenzy. They may have gotten somewhat friendly over the past few weeks, casually heading out for drinks or inviting each other over for a movie night, but the older woman hardly seems like the type to enjoy a sleepover. Still, the blonde decides that it couldn't hurt to wait for the other woman in her own bedroom. She had to admit that there was a certain thrill to being in Sharon's bedroom, as if somehow all of her secrets were laid bare there.


	2. II

Brenda had only ever been in the other woman's bedroom once – when the blonde had offered Sharon some much ignored fashion advice – but back then, the fresh prospect of being friends with the stern Captain had caused her to solely focus on the brunette's wardrobe and not on the perks of the woman's bedroom scenery.

Apart from a rather large bed covered in cream coloured sheets and a door to what she remembered was a decadent walk-in closet, the center piece of the room was a vintage looking dressing table, graced by an outsized mirror. The blonde stared at her reflection for a while before sitting down on the small velvet tabouret that matched the table. Her fingers tenderly roam over the various perfume bottles and scraps of make-up she doesn't think the other woman really needs. _Sharon is stunning by nature._

Brenda briefly studies the older woman's lipstick collection before dismissing it as not pink enough for her – although it always looks amazing on Sharon. Her hand lingers on a rather large shiny golden hairbrush that wouldn't look out of place at Marie Antoinette's dressing table. The brush itself is so soft that Brenda can't help but gasp when she lets the delicate hairs of the brush graze the palm of her hand. The blonde absentmindedly starts brushing her messy curls, still gazing at her own reflection, wondering if her unruly hair will somehow magically turn into Sharon's luxurious waves.

Brush motionless in one hand, she lets her other hand explore the rest of the table, taking a particular interest in a classical wooden box that was obviously weekly polished with great care. The hairbrush promptly loses all of her attention, as Brenda picks up the box with both hands, brown eyes shining as if she just discovered a little treasure chest that was hidden in the deep soils of a deserted island.

"You know how many times I had to tell my daughter to keep her hands off my things?" Sharon was standing in the doorway of her own bedroom. The other woman turned around in a sudden panic, that quickly disappears when she detects the warmth in those green eyes. "I see you've taken a special interest in my jewelry box. Do I have to worry about my grandmother's legacy?"Sharon teases Brenda, who is still clutching the unopened wooden box in her two hands, unabashed curiosity lingering in her eyes.

Sharon positions herself on the edge of her bed, patting down the space next to her, motioning for the blonde to sit down next to her. Without a single word, Brenda moves over to the bed, handing the older woman the vintage jewelry box. As she carefully lifts the delicate lock of the box, Sharon is aware of the blonde's eyes growing impossibly big. "I didn't take you for the jewelry type." Sharon remarks with a hint of genuine surprise in her voice. "Oh, I love everythin' that glimmers," Brenda smiles, "..but with the job.. you know, I don't wanna overdress.." The blonde gestures with her hands to her neckline, her eyes still focused on the box, causing her to miss Sharon nodding sympathetically.

When Sharon holds up a golden necklace braided with beautiful emerald stones, Brenda's breath gets stuck in her throat. "Pretty!" is all she manages to get out. The blonde's thoughts immediately wander to Sharon's elegant pale neck that would look ever so gorgeous if it was graced by that striking necklace. Without really realizing it, Brenda lifts her hand dangerously close to her friend's neckline, her fingertips burning with the need to touch that pale skin for the faintest of moments.

Her mind may be fogged by the Merlot she indulged in earlier, but somehow the sudden desire to be as close to Sharon as she could possibly get, doesn't come as a surprise to Brenda. There is something reassuring about being surrounded by the other woman. _And she always smells so damn good._ Yet instead of giving in to the desire to brush those dark brown silken strands aside to expose more of Sharon to her, Brenda finds her voice back. "How come I've never seen you wear that?"

Sharon chuckles, "Brenda Leigh, can you imagine the head of FID dressing like the Queen of England?" The blonde stares back at her with a sweet smile. "Well, you are the Queen of FID, aren't you, my captain Raydor?" Brenda is pleased to see a wide smile mirror her own. The enthusiasm of the younger woman doesn't miss its effect on Sharon, who hasn't felt better than this for months, sitting here on her big bed, hopelessly close to a dazzling Brenda Leigh – complete with her adorable dimples and sparkling eyes.

Oblivious to the effect she has on the other woman, Brenda is clumsily trying to make sense of her own utterly conflicting feelings towards the brunette. Afraid that her hands will start acting on a will of their own and caress Sharon's inviting features as if the world's about to end, the blonde awkwardly moves her hand towards the jewelry box, looking up at her friend to ask for permission. Brenda's questioning eyes are met by an encouraging smile and the blonde cautiously starts rummaging through the jewelry box until she holds up a golden ring with a pink stone. "Oh!"

Wide chocolate coloured eyes stare into Sharon's. The older woman is sure that she has only ever witnessed that look on the blonde once before, when she had her eyes on the shiny silver wrapping of a forgotten Ding-Dong after a particularly long day in the office. Carefully studying the blonde's mouth, Sharon almost expects her friend to start licking her lips, just like she had done when she was about to unwrap her delicious chocolate treat. But this time Brenda didn't.

Her eyes were searching Sharon's with curiosity. "What about this ring, Sharon? It's perfectly appropriate for work. I don't see why you wouldn't wear this pretty little thingie?" In an attempt to emphasize her question, Brenda gently takes one of Sharon's hands into her own, stroking the brunette's slender fingers, bringing the golden jewelry closer to its destination. The intimacy of the gesture is not lost on Sharon, who instantly wakes up from her passive reality, turning her hand around, thereby loosening Brenda's grip on her wrist as she opens her palm to quietly seize the ring from Brenda's fingers. Sharon releases a shaky breath before smiling. "Pink isn't really my colour."

Brenda quickly recovers from the subtle dismissal of her intended action. _Was she really about to put a ring on Sharon's finger?_ Finding her smile again, she glances over at her friend in honest disbelief. "How can you not like pink?" Relieving the tension that neither woman was ready to recognize, Sharon's heartily laughter fills the room. Instinctively, Brenda pouts her lips in defense. "There certainly must be one shade of pink that appeals to you?"

An image of a sweet rosy blush covering Brenda Leigh's cheekbones involuntarily pops up in Sharon's head; the contemplation of the blonde's beautiful face so unexpected that it makes Sharon's own cheeks burn. Holding on to her friend's hand, Sharon pushes herself to look straight into those shimmering brown eyes. "Not everyone likes or wants the same things, Brenda Leigh."

The blonde quietly stares at their joined hands, reveling in the feeling of Sharon's gentle fingers lazily caressing the palm of her hand. For a reason she doesn't quite understand yet, Brenda feels warm tears sting behind her eyelids. Suddenly Sharon lets go of her hand, moving it towards her face to brush a rebellious strand of blonde hair behind Brenda's ear. "You're tired aren't you?"

The younger woman simply nods. "Come, let's get you to bed." Sharon stretches her long legs in an attempt to get up from the bed, when she feels Brenda's hand linger in her lap. "Can I just stay here?" The blonde's voice sounds uncharacteristically small and slightly cracked, the hopeful undertone shooting straight to Sharon's heart.

When her request is met with silence, Brenda looks up at Sharon with darkened glassy eyes – _surely it was the alcohol_ - her lips parting carefully before pleading. "With you? Please?"

And not for the first time that evening, Sharon realizes that all her reasoning simply seems to give up where her heart is concerned. So she shyly whispers. "Yes, Brenda Leigh. You can stay with me tonight."

* * *

**AN**: You probably noticed the appearance of the story's third main character: the ring. Yes! It will have a glorious comeback later on. Oh and just don't expect any smut for the third chapter. Brenda & Sharon surely can sleep in the same bed without humping each other. _Right?_


	3. III

Surely her mattress is balanced perfectly between firm and soft and surely the Egyptian cotton sheets drape around her body like a wrapper to a delicate piece of candy, but never before has Sharon Raydor laid this stiff in her own bed. Eyes open wide, she stares at the ceiling, watching the shadows of a nearby tree dance away the chaos of her thoughts. Feeling exhausted after a long day of particularly enervating cases, she didn't bother closing the blinds before getting into bed and now she is paying the price for her brief moment of inertia. In the pale shade of the moonlight, Brenda Leigh looks so beautiful it is creating an undeniable need in Sharon's loud beating heart.

A fan of rebellious golden curls hides the sweet face that Sharon is so desperately trying to erase from her retina. Every time she closes her eyes, all that she can envision is Brenda smiling sweetly and it is making the older woman uncomfortable enough to give up any hopes of sleep during what proves to be a torturous night. Yet, in a way it warms her heart to see the petite blonde this peaceful, as if a sleep session holds the possibility to wash away all the sorrow that comes with the job.

With every subtle movement the other woman makes in her deep sleep, Sharon can feel herself tense up a little bit more. The soft snoring sound that comes from the blonde, is the sole thing that is calming Sharon's nerves. A sleeping Brenda is about as much as she can handle, the thought of the younger woman waking up and witness her distress sends little bolts of panic through Sharon's already uptight body. The content hum that slips from the sleeping blonde's lips does nothing to ease her dark-haired temporary bed companion.

All of a sudden, Brenda stirs and turns her lithe body around so that she's facing Sharon. Soft curls tickle the brunette's shoulder as she holds her breath, instantly closing her eyes, afraid to meet a pair of sleepy brown eyes. It isn't until the snoring continues that Sharon allows her eyes to get used to the dark once again. The thrill of a sleeping Brenda cuddling up to her bewilders the older woman and it pains her to ignore the goosebumps that involuntarily spread all over her skin when a smooth hand languidly traces the outline of her hip.

Sharon helplessly tries to synch the rapid beating of her heart with the steady but slow rhythm of Brenda's hot breath against her ear. If Brenda were to lean in a just little closer, her lips would brush Sharon's ear. The latter can't help but feel her heart swell with desire to have the other woman whisper something, anything in her ear. A shiver rolls down Sharon's spine as she imagines what the blonde's sleep-husked voice might sound like.

With the absence of pockets, her fists clench the sheets as she forces herself to start counting sheep, praying sleep will come to her eventually. As the first series of fluffy white sheep jumps in front of her weary eyes, Sharon feels her body relax for the first time that night, yet she swiftly comes down from her high when the curly fur of the fluffy animals transforms into familiar golden curls whilst the bleating of the sheep gets a certain southern twang to it.

Small beads of sweat pearl on Sharon's forehead as her fists hold on to her sheets for dear life. She is swimming in a deep sea of warm water, floating unsteadily on her back, scared to lose the remainder of her balance if she were to turn around. Sharon fights to stay afloat as a heavy hand tries to push her under water, applying pressure on her hips. She struggles to open her eyes, her head spinning with every wave that washes over her and Sharon knows she is going to drown the second she realizes that putting up a fight against higher forces is ineffective.

Sharon inhales deeply before she gives in to the hand that is pulling her down into the water. To her surprise, the warmth of the water is comforting and an unanticipated sense of euphoria takes hold of her body as she drifts elegantly through the deep sea. Her eyes shoot open to see a beautiful black and white underwater vision, graced by a dawning white light. A smile tugs on the corner of her lips as she moves towards the light, the warm waves of water guiding her closer and closer to the surface.

Tracing the origin of the light, Sharon reaches out a willing hand to touch the breathtaking apparition that emergences above her. She hums with delight when her fingers come into contact with something soft and warm, igniting sparks all through her drained body. Two strong hands reach out to briefly caress her wrists before she is pulled into the white light.

"Sharon? Sharon!" She takes in the beautiful vision hovering above her. Blonde hair a mess, a worried frown gracing those soft chocolate eyes, pink plump lips forming words that fail to reach Sharon's ears. The brunette's hand keeps on caressing a rosy cheek, encouraging the worried lines to fade away. "Sharon?" One of the strong hands softly strokes her cheek in return and Sharon feels her eyelids grow heavy again as she instinctively leans into the touch of the warm and welcome hand.

A sleep-startled Brenda uses the sleeve of her shirt to wipe the sweat off her friend's forehead, before letting her lips brush the soft skin. She focuses on Sharon's breathing and softly sighs when she hears it even out. Not wanting to lose the warmth of another body against her own, Brenda reclaims her position next to Sharon, her head resting gently on the brunette's shoulder, her hand finding its way to an already familiar spot on those gorgeous hips. She drops another kiss on Sharon's shoulder before dozing off as well, silently wishing sweet dreams to the both of them.


End file.
